The ability to share information easily and in a timely fashion is a crucial requirement for any business environment. Consequently, information sharing has been supported by many mechanisms, such as discussions, mail, books, periodicals, and computer technology. Many computer-based technologies have evolved to promote the goal of information sharing, such as reports/statements, replication and messaging.
Unfortunately, most information sharing is still handled through applications, which represent a relatively expensive solution due to the costs associated with developing, deploying, operating and maintaining the applications that provide the information sharing services. In addition, the services provided by such applications often lack desired functionality, such as support for ad-hoc requests, customization, as well as timely and flexible delivery.
An important feature of any database management system is the ability to share information among multiple databases and applications. Traditionally, this has involved users and applications pulling information from the database using various overlapping technologies. Today, new efficiencies and business models require a more comprehensive and automatic approach. Many information sharing solutions are targeted to specific information sharing problems. While such solutions may solve the specific information sharing problem to which they are directed, they may not be applicable to, and may even be incompatible with, other information sharing problems.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a system and techniques for, sharing electronic information in a manner that is more flexible than current problem-specific solutions.